Catch Me If You Can
by Chiiharu
Summary: The daughter of a hero. The mother of a soldier. The savior of an entire universe. The antagonist that must be taken down. Sworn enemies they are, but how strong is the bond between a mother and her daughter? 100 CCFA themes.
1. Why Do You Love Me?

**A/N:** I'm gonna hate myself for this I know it. XD But man could I not resist. So I started another theme list, so what? Anyway. If you didn't get the hint from the title—this a... Well, not really a one shot … But it's like a theme list for another one of my stories. My main story. So if you don't get what's going on, that's probably your fault and you shouldn't be bitching to me about it.

That being said guys. None of this stuff actually happens in CCFA. I can't reiterate that enough... It's just really important. XD I don't want people walking around talking about how Kohana did this and stuff. Contradicting my words and whatnot. See, spring is essentially Kohana's season. I was going to write her a one shot, but I loved the thought of giving her some free time with Sayuri and everyone else.

And it saddens me that Kohana is under-appreciated as a character. So this is for her. ^_^ Oh, and the proceeding lines are from John Mayer's "Daughters".

* * *

_Fathers, be good to your daughters. Daughters will love like you do. Girls become lovers who turn into mothers. So mothers, be good to your daughters too._

* * *

**I.) Why Do You Love Me?**

She can take most things, but not this.

Nothing like this.

Her face darkens as she stands on her two feet. Just a second ago she was calm. Her once tranquil expression cracks into something of worry. The corner of her mouth refuses to seize its twitching as she looks into the black sky, trying to lose herself in the imaginary stars. Still, nothing can block out the bloodcurdling screams she hears that made her stand up in the first place.

"Kohana is the best damn mom I could ever have! I'll never lose her to you, and I don't plan on losing her ever! She'll come and help me, I promise you that! We—we can still fight as long as I know she's somewhere out there watching me! She's not a monster! She's still my mother no matter what, and as long as she's still standing, I'll never give up!"

Pursing her lips and scowling, she walks towards the wall, banging her fists into it. "Stop it..." she mummers, her grip loosening on the sword she has in her free hand. Still, the infuriating sounds fill her head, refusing to leave her alone. She glances at the green hilt of her katana, punching the wall once more.

As tempted as she may be, she quietly sheathes her sword, closing her eyes while doing so. She begins to fidget with the flowers tied to her sheath, making sure they aren't damaged by any sudden movement she makes. She is alone, but that does not mean someone is out there watching her. Still, she continues to punch the wall as the cries get louder, more desperate. The purple-haired woman begins to grit her teeth, growling as she starts to attack the helpless wall with more force.

"I'll... Save her. Just you... Watch..."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!!" she implores, turning around on her heels. "Stop being such a idiot!" Her eyes drop down to the floor, realizing that she is talking to herself. "I'm not going to baby your ass! Stop asking for me to help you!! Don't you realize I'm not going to do that?!" An eternity shrouded in darkness. She snickers to herself, sitting down again. She wants to hide her feelings, but she knows as good as anyone else that they are still there.

And there is no forgetting.

Even if she tries to hide them, she will never get far.

Yes, she has an intuition, and right now it is setting her brain on fire. She is supposed to hate her daughter, but she hates the way she cries out for help—begging for someone to help her.

And she is right there.

_Right _there.

Right above her, forced to witness all the pain and suffering her daughter has to go through. And at what price? To save the world? To eventually have the courage to fight her? Kohana seethes, tilting her head and sighing. What did Sayuri not get about them being mortal enemies now? The last fourteen years of them being anything remotely close to friends were over, and neither of them could change that.

Kohana gazes back down at the scene, cracking a smile. "Do you think I don't have anymore honor left inside of me...?" she mutters, turning her head the other way. She would rather keep all of her honor then die because she has to. Because that is the fate the world has thrown out in front of her. Unsheathing her sword again she stands up, gazing into the darkness.

If it is only her in the darkness, then no one will know what she plans to do.

What she has let happened is not only her sin—but because she is sin itself entirely—others must suffer for all her wrong choices. And as a law of the world, she shouldn't care about what happens to other people. And in essence, the world is right. She doesn't care what happens to other people... But her daughter... And hearing her scream and plead for her help is another thing.

Her daughter is stepping all over her honor code and is practically oblivious to it.

It's a serious crime, Kohana believes, and she must be punished for it. Problem is, Kohana can't exactly punish herself. Her grip tightens around her sword. It isn't much, but it will have to do. She looks into the chasm in front of her, a playfully grin dancing across her lips. "Hey!" she yells, stabbing her sword into the ground. "If you can hear me, Sayuri, it means you're being a stupid idiot. It means you're not acting like you should be and you're letting yourself get hurt for stupid reasons."

Suddenly, the cries for help stop. "K—Kohana?"

She smirks as she waves her arm across the air. "You might not know when you'll get to see me again, _but you better not be crying!!" _She pauses, standing up straight and taking a few steps backwards. "Although... I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my daughter. And... Well... Uh..." She stops, shaking her head. "Never mind, I'm no good at these things." She starts to walk away, but someone taps her on the shoulder. The woman smirks once more, turning around to face her daughter.

"No way! You're going to answer me!" Sayuri says, stomping her foot on the ground. "Why won't you help me?" Kohana huffs, turning around again. She puts up her hand, waving her index-finger at her daughter.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now be a good girl and wake up from your dream. The person you were just fighting might not like it if you slept on him while he's fighting you."

"You sounded serious when you said that," Sayuri utters, which makes Kohana stop. She turns around again, looking at her daughter.

"I_ was_ serious."

"If you were so serious, then why wouldn't you help me?"

"Because I believe in you," Kohana says, folding her arms. Sayuri jumps back a little, completely taken aback.

"But it's too late," Sayuri retorts, frowning. "Now if you would have said that earlier, I wouldn't be here right now! And what's with you invading my dreams all the time?!" Kohana chuckles under her breath. Though their situation might be changed, they still keep their duties as a mother and her daughter. The woman pats Sayuri on top of her head, smiling playfully.

"I've already accepted my fate, Sayuri. Be good now. Goodbye. And don't die on me. You still have to take me out too, remember? I love you."

Looking at her mother with narrowed eyes, she sighs. "I got it, mom."

And as her daughter fades away, she can't help but wonder.

She does everything she can to kill her, so why does Sayuri still love her...?


	2. Almost Unreal

**A/N: **Yay! The second chapter to this thing! XD

I wrote this in school. AP Computers, if you want to get technical.

Just another day in the life of Kohana. As for the plot in this... There's just a loose chain themes. XD Some of them may be connected. Others may not. Anyway, the line right here? XD I do not know who sings it as of late, but it's from the Bleach opening. XD;;; Number 7! After Dark. XD

* * *

_How much father can we take it with only the night's wind's fleeting hopes to carry us?_

**

* * *

**

**II.) Almost Unreal**

Touching the tip of her blade, she cracks a slight smile, Sayuri gawking at her mother's sudden movement. The Summoner of Time doesn't know what to do and can't stop her mother from snickering silently to herself. With her sharp green eyes intent on the person standing in front of her, Kohana brings her hand along the shape of her blade, being rather careless. Her hair rides with the wind as her daughter continues to look at her, pleading with Kohana not to do anything stupid.

"Kohana... Don't do anything stupid!" Sayuri gasps, waving her hands in front of her. Of course Kohana ignores her, smirking at the mindless person standing in her way. "His mind is gone, it's not his fault! You can't just hurt people who don't know what they're doing, okay?" Sayuri protests. She manages to stand up straight, albeit clumsily. Sayuri can't stop her head from spinning, grabbing her forehead with her left hand.

Dark eyes look at her opponent, showing no mercy. "I'm going to end him here and now, Sayuri dear. Stand back and watch." She thrusts her sword to her side as Sayuri tries to reach out towards her. Kohana lets out a brittle laugh, one that shakes Sayuri's soul. "Why Sayuri, I don't think you want your hand!" Sayuri simply jerks back, looking at the ground. "It'll only take a second. Not a second more."

Summoning all the strength in her body, Sayuri runs towards her mother and grabs her arm—the one Kohana holds her sword with. "That's what_ monsters_ do, Kohana!! We can find a better way, yeah? So let's get searching, then! You can't just jump to conclusions! No matter how bad the situation is, there can always be another way to avoid doing the worst possible thing imaginable!" Kohana snorts, tilting her head. As if to intimidate her, Kohana waves her arm back, her blade shimmering in the sun.

"I _am_ a monster," she replies curtly. "Now stop interrupting me!"

_"What?!" _Sayuri shouts, watching her mother launch off the ground. Kohana's purple locks flutter in the wind behind her as she plants her feet in the sand, standing in front of her victim. She grips the hilt of her sword, spinning it around in her right hand. There is a look in her eye—one that looks like a want, a _yearn_, some sort of _unimaginable_ evil trying to break free from her body. "Kohana, _stop it!"_ Sayuri shouts at the top of her lungs.

Ignoring her daughter once again, she positions her sword in front of her, taking two expert swipes towards the empty vessel of a body. As on cue, red, sticky blood squirts across the sky, tainting what Sayuri tried so hard to protect. "One, two...!" Kohana roars, taking out all of her anger, all her fear on the sack of nothing. Sayuri's never seen her mother like this. So angry... So blood-lusting... Kohana turns around in a fit of anger, her once bright eyes saturated in hatred and rage. She spins her sword over her head, grinning—picturing the outcome of her efforts to end the man's life. "Here's a little something to remember!" she cackles, turning back around and slamming her blade into the man's skull, shattering it into a million pieces.

But she is not done.

Fortunately for him, her blade's journey downwards is a quick one, cutting his body in half. Sayuri collapses on her knees, her arms limp of all feeling. Her eyes widen as a bright light consumes the man, making his body explode on impact. Kohana, with a blank expression, sniffs the air a little before thrusting her sword to her side—trying to rid her weapon of the sacred liquid she's split over time and time again.

"Kohana... How could you..." Sayuri mutters, her eyes dilated. "Why did you—?"

"I am an army of one!" Kohana interrupts, yelling into the sky. Her yell makes Sayuri twitch in fear. "And as such, I am going to declare war! No one ever said this would be easy, Sayuri. Those who give everything... Have everything to gain. Do you know that? Don't rely on others. Rely on yourself." Sayuri wipes her eyes with her right hand and stands back up, sniffling.

"I didn't ask you to preach to me!"

"I know you didn't, Sayuri! I love you!" Really? Sayuri huffs, folding her arms and sighing. The smile on Kohana's face soon fades again as blood drips from her sword. "He tried to hurt you and I ended the fighting." She shrugs, holding her sword carelessly in her hand. She cocks a brow at her daughter, grinning wildly. "I know you're not sad, Sayuri." Sarcasm. Sayuri almost forgot to note the sarcasm in her voice.

"How could I not be sad...?" she replies, looking down at the ground and clutching her hands. "You just killed someone_ in front _of me!"

"Get rid of depression. Pain isn't real."

"Err! Kohana!! Listen to me!"

Kohana begins to walk forward, shaking her index finger behind her. "Ah, ah, ah. What angers you owns you Sayuri dear~" That's it. Sayuri's had it. She stomps her foot on the ground, running after her mother.

How Kohana flickered from her mother to _this... _She will never know. But one thing is for sure; the way she kills without remorse... It's almost unreal.

Did she miss something here?

Because Kohana is driven by hate, only to be consumed by fear.


	3. Animal I Have Become

**A/N:** I woke up and felt the need to write. XD You know how you have one epic dream and then you've got to write it down? This is that one epic dream. And... _Trance Mode _is a real thing in CCFA. In fact, it's in the Dark Ages Arc. XD I just have had it saved... XD

Because it's a dangerous attack, you see? I love Trance Mode. XD And all of the Summoners have badass Trances, let me tell you. XD

And Kohana's Trance Mode would be a wolf, wouldn't it? If only you guys knew. XD Anyway, the lines are from the same song in the previous chapter. After Dark. XD

* * *

_There's the preferable smell of blood far off in the distant street corner. And I seem to hear a crying voice coming from everywhere._

* * *

**III.) Animal I Have Become**

Everything around her sparkles.

The crowd of children standing behind her have blank faces as she looks up at her opponent. She tries to get up off the ground, the orange-haired man looking at her through the bottom of his eyes. He looks amused at her efforts to try and find the will to fight on. Still, Kohana manages to get on her two knees, looking the strange man in the eyes. He leans towards her, taunting her, _daring_ her to make the wrong move. "What are you going to do now, Kohana Outtaike?"

Her eyes lock with his as memories start to play inside of her head. Not backing down, she scoffs. "What a coward..." she mummers, as the kids start to shift their footing behind him. He walks around her, scanning her. He doesn't pull his eyes away from her.

"Leave now, Kohana. The likes of you are forbidden in this land. You, who are powerless, are not worthy to set foot here," he replies, to which Kohana starts to smirk. She tilts her head.

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take the first!" Even though it is so dark outside, the trees illuminate the forest, enhancing the pissed-off look in her opponent's face. Kohana starts to snicker to herself, watching the orange-haired man's two partners glare at her. Three against one? Not a problem. The man cocks an eyebrow, pointing his gun-blade at her face. And to this, she only continues to smile, which throws him off a bit.

"You've got guts. Are you mocking me?" Kohana snorts at the allegation.

"Easy, Fido!" she insists, waving her hands out in front of her. "How about I take you out for a walk?" She stands up straight, drawing her katana from its sheath. It's just one fight. It can't be that bad. Sayuri should be coming to help her anytime now. _As if _she needs help. "Come on, puppy," she says in an overly sweet voice. "Let's go!"

"My name is Isaiah," he replies. Kohana's fingers twitch at the anger in his voice. "You'll regret this, intruder. That odor.... I know it." She tilts her head, gripping her sword even tighter.

"Huh? Give me a break. Tell you what? Next time I'll try to wear some perfume, okay?"

"It's the stench of betrayal. The odor of an accused Summoner. I will annihilate every last blood relation of the beings!"

"Ha_h_a_ha_hah_a_!" she laughs, holding her stomach with both of her hands. He's confused by this as well. Never has he seen someone laugh like she does with a sword pointed to her face. "A mother cleaning up her daughter's mess, huh? Where have I heard this story before?" Her smile fades as she slides backwards, away from Isaiah. With her left hand guarding her body, she handles her sword parallel to her side. The bulky guy behind Isaiah smirks at Kohana, which makes her scoff. Without thinking she jumps into the air, preparing her sword for a nice, clean cut.

Unfortunately he jumps over her head, leaving her to fall on the ground. She looks at the dirt before she notices that she doesn't have her sword in her hands. She looks up and sees her blade right in front of her. Although it takes her a couple of seconds to process what just happened, she curses under her breath and looks up, scowling. She sees someone coming towards her—someone with blue hair and thousands of butterfly pins stuck to her suit.

She grabs her sword just in time to block Cecelia's attack, only to be kicked in the face and sent backwards. Cecelia wastes no time. She aims her right arm at Kohana and it turns into a gun. "Shit!" Kohana mutters, slicing bullets in half with her blade. A bead of sweat rolls down her forehead as she jumps to the side, her hands glowing in a purple mist. Now she holds two blades, coming towards Cecelia with everything she has. She tries to strike the robot, but Cecelia only runs up one of her blades, much to Kohana's disappointment. The robot jumps behind her and Kohana turns around, only to see the same bulky man that she had fought earlier pounding the ground with some sort of contraption on his arm.

After that, he seems to get faster, running towards Kohana. Trying to prepare herself, she puts her swords in front of her. The man jumps in the air suddenly again and Cecelia runs underneath him. "There's no way I'm letting you get me!" Kohana shouts, dodging the man's attack. She jumps in the air and Cecelia stands on her teammates arm, being propelled upwards. She almost succeeds in hitting Kohana, but she only knocks her duplicate sword out of her hand and it lodges itself into a tree. The man takes the initiative, jumping up in the air as well. Kohana plants her feet against the tree, playing with her sword.

All the while, Cecelia chops the tree in half and Kohana finds herself failing. She smirks, looking Isaiah in his eyes and she kicks herself off the glowing bark. She falls to the ground, panting just a little bit. "Nice work out!" she praises, putting her hand in the air and smiling. "Unfortunately for you, that was only the start. Look what I can do!" Before Kohana unveils her master plan, Sayuri and the others run behind her, stopping.

"Hey, Kohana!" Kokoro yells, which grabs her attention.

"Oh, you all are here?" Kohana snickers. "Well, Fido here..." She pauses, pointing her thumb at Isaiah. "...Thinks that Summoners shouldn't exist. So I'm going to give him a lesson. I can do everything a Summoner can. And I love to do one thing in particular. Watch me, boy, and you'll get a glimpse into what you will eventually learn how to do."

"Kohana! You never listen to me!!" Sayuri shouts in vain. Kohana smirks, placing her sword on the ground and putting her hands in her pants pockets. Isaiah looks up at her, confused yet again.

"Fighting unarmed? Maybe I'll tell them to give you mercy."

"Mercy..." Kohana says, taking her hands out of her pockets. "...Is for God. I deliver justice." The wind begins to ripple around her and her hair flies in the air in a frenzy. Sayuri and the others shield their eyes from the bright purple light enshrouding Kohana. "You shouldn't underestimate me..." Kohana says, her voice meshing with something from Hell. Abruptly, Kohana slams her hands on the ground, her backside pointed in the air. She starts panting, like she has been denied of water for days. Her pupils slit and her fingers dig even deeper into the ground—_cracking _it.

Her ears point outwards as black fur forms behind them. Fangs protrude from her mouth and her hair gets even longer—more untamed. Her clothes melt away, the purple light replacing them. A bushy tail appears and her nails get even longer, her toe-nails appearing the same length. Blades form from her arms as she stands on all fours, taking a step forward. The ground cracks under the pressure. She lets out a soul-shaking howl—one that makes her opponents step back.

Tree branches break and fall from Kohana's roar. Sayuri's eyes widen as she looks towards her teammates and then glues her eyes on Chio. Chio holds her staff close to her, whimpering. "What happened to her?"

"Damn right!" Sayuri shouts, almost as worried as Chio is. "Miyuki?" Sayuri looks at the Celestial Being and Miyuki crosses her arms, sighing.

"It's called Trance Mode. And Kohana is right. All of you will one day obtain the ability. Question is... How can she do that as well? You will all have an individual animal or being—you'll be different from Kohana. Whatever the case, it is called Trance Mode for a reason. You lose yourself while it is activated, acting solely like a predator—and you don't stop until blood is spilled. You act only like the animal you have become."

Sayuri looks at her hands and then back at Kohana. "Mother...?"

In a flash of purple light Kohana runs towards Isaiah first, knocking him through a couple of trees. She pants again—thanks to her newly found wolf genetics—and begins to lick the blood off her arm-blades. She howls again, excited, dashing towards him. Sayuri's eyes start to water.

Doesn't she know what she's doing?

Does she know at all?

"I'm going to go and try to stop her!" Sayuri shouts, running into the forest.

"Sayuri wait!" Kokoro calls out, running after her.

And the others soon follow.


	4. Give It Back!

**A/N:** Jesus Christ what the hell am I doing? XD

Okay, so I've got a 600-point character speech in English due on Tuesday... And I didn't type any of the speech. D: Or pratice. My ass is grass isn't it? XD But fear not! Because my character is Kohana! And I have to act like her for ten minutes and tell her life. XD So I should be able to go off the top of my head, right? XD Also, this spawned when I was talking with a friend, and she took my cake and stuff. XD Immortal x Snow. XD

... Yeah. XD But it's so Kohana. XD

Wish me luck? XD Because I think I'm gonna faaaaaillll! D':

Because if the first person is better than me... XD;;; Yes, Kohana doesn't know what she wants to be, if you notice it in this theme. XD She gets jealous easily, that's why. She's just a big kid... XD Also, same song, After Dark. XD It reminds me of Kohana. XD

* * *

_I skip over the peeling flowers unnoticed as they fall down._

* * *

**IV.) Give It Back!**

"Kohana..."

"Man, who the hell is Sayuri anyway?!" she shouts, stabbing the chocolate cake in front of her with her fork. Her green eyes are saturated in rage as she snorts. "And you know what else? Why the hell does everyone think_ she's _the hero? I'm right here, you know. It's like a slap in the face." She pauses, playing in her cake with her fork. Suzuki sees this as an opportunity to calm her down and looks at her. Unfortunately, she doesn't repay the favor, looking out the window of the cafe as if she is going to spontaneously _kill_ someone.

"Kohana..."

"And you know what?! I'm tired of people saying my name! Dammit, I like being called Kohana, but I don't need to hear it a thousand times over! That's all Sayuri ever does. 'Kohana, Kohana,'" she says, tilting her head and crossing her eyes. "'Come save me Kohana! I need your help!' Do you have any idea how _annoying _that is to hear that everyday? And let's not get started on how many times a day I have to hear her crying. Because you know she doesn't beg anyone else."

Yes, yes he understood that. "Now Kohana, if you could just..." She slams her fork into the table, getting up out of her seat.

"And _I'm _the hero! I'm the hero! Dammit! I should just go back there and kill her! Taking my thunder, like she's the protagonist of the story! What's with that?" She picks up a knife out of her napkin, running her index-finger across it. A waitress overhearing the conversation stops for a moment, looking at Kohana while she's lost in thought. The waitress hides behind her tray, shaking a little. Kohana turns around, feeling the waitress's eyes burning holes in her back.

"Um, Kohana, you're not the protagonist, I'm pretty sure you're the antago—" Without a second thought, Kohana swings her arm to her side, throwing the knife at said waitress's head. The knife sinks into her forehead, and is the last thing the girl sees before she collapses on the ground, a surprised look forever plastered on her face. Kohana clears her throat, closing her eyes before opening them again.

"Shut up I know what I am and what I'm not," she mutters, slinking down into her chair. She pulls the fork out of the table and proceeds to pick at her cake. It's oozing chocolate syrup, which makes Kohana lose her appetite for it. People start to crowd around the person Kohana's just killed, watching the blood seep out of the head wound. Some simply walk out of the cafe while others stare at her. What kind of person kills another point-blank like that?

"That's a monster right there..."

"No, that's just a kid..."

Frowning, she stuffs a piece of cake in her mouth, chewing it as if it is a piece of meat. She gets up, unsheathing her sword. As she predicted, the crowd reacts to her. "An expression is worth a thousand words!" she cackles. "Kid? Well... if that's how you see me, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!!" She roars, stomping her foot on the ground. "What'd you say?! Now, that's no way to talk to the antagonist," she laughs. "Do I _look_ like a kid to you?! I don't really feel like clearing this place out yet. I'm tired as hell."

"Kohana, I think you should sit back down."

For the first time in about fifteen minutes, she turns around, looking at Suzuki with widened eyes. "You... What are you doing here?!" she babbles. He narrows his eyes at her, sighing. "Forget it, I don't have time for this." She sits down in her chair again as people start to leave the place. She pays them no attention, eating her cake. "Bastard. Put me on blast in front of all those people. 'No, that's just a kid,'" she mocks sarcastically, pointing her index finger at her mouth. "I should find that guy and take all his fingers!"

At this point the King of Essences has had it. He puts his hand on her cake, pulling it towards him. She glares at him. "Kohana, I don't think you should be eating anymore."

"Let it go..." she says in a high-pitched voice. Actually, it sounds more like she's_ warning _him. Taking pity on him for what's to come.

"The cake is making you hyper. Also. You're allergic."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Your point being?"

"Put the fork down and everything will be fine," Suzuki says, pulling the plate closer to him. She doesn't like that at all—scowling at him.

"Give that back!" she shouts, raising her sword and making a clean cut—slicing his hand away from his body. Glaring, she retrieves her cake. She begins to eat it again, despite the fact that his hand is now laying on the table. He looks slightly surprised, raising up his arm.

"You cut my hand off!"

"I know," she replies with no remorse. Still she eats her cake. There's an awkward silence between the two. Suzuki stares at Kohana with no emotion in his face, waiting for some kind of apology. Done with her cake she looks back at him, blinking spastically.

"Woah! Dude, what happened to you?!" she laughs, staring at his hand on the table. "Ha, someone did you in good."

"... Kohana."

"Ahahaha! Looks like you're not going to be able to eat cereal with that hand anymore! This is hilarious! Ha, I hope you beat up the guy that did that to you!" Being further annoyed, he stands up, dark-purple mist forming a new hand where his previous one was.

"You're out of your mind."

She grins, hopping out of her chair. "I'm proud to be out of my mind and out of control, one more time, loud as you can, how does it go~?" she sings, walking towards the door and sheathing her sword. He sighs again, straightening himself out. He walks to the door as she dances to the music inside of her head.

"Kohana! Come on. You're wasting my time now."

"Yes! There we go, Suzuki. Because I'm _Kohana._ Not 'Kid', 'The Wickedness', or the 'Antagonist'. And I want justice for it!"

"You should want your sanity," he says, rolling his eyes. She just smiles.

"Nah, you can have that. It's much easier being the villain anyway."


	5. Body Language

**A/N: **I thought I pwned at my Kohana speech. XD

Got a decent grade, but... Bah. My English teacher is a bitch. XD;; I don't want to talk about it. She shall burn in hell, though. I'll make sure of it. If there was ever a time when I wanted to talk to Mac, this is one of those times. I wrote this when I was all emo when my English teacher straight snaked me. XD;;

She snakes me all the time, guys. And then she acts like we're all cool the next day/five minutes. XD But she's my teacher, so there's really not much I can do. XD;; And if I say something about it my ass is failed... So... Dammit. XD;;

The proceeding couple of lines come from **John Mayer's "Say"**, mm'kay?

* * *

_Walking like a one man army. Fighting with the shadows in your head. Living out the same old moment. Knowing you'd be better off instead, if you could only..._

* * *

**V.) Body Language**

Kohana stands there with her hands on her hips, looking into the sky as she inhales the smell of the ocean in front of her. With a lazy grin she wipes her purple locks out of her green eyes. She adjusts the flower in her hair, cracking her knuckles. As the wind caresses her hair, her emotions are swayed.

She never tries to forget the fact that she is a really bad parent. In fact, she only tries to overlook that fault. Time will straighten everything out and that was what she hoped corrected her flaw. For the last fourteen years she understood how much of a _really _bad parent she was. It isn't her fault, she swears. She doesn't really express herself like other people do. She closes her eyes, looking at the sun. It has never looked so bright to her before.

All her life she's preferred the stars to the sun, but now... Kohana snorts, walking around and leaving her footprints in the sand.

"_Someday, I'm going to make it up to her. Someday I'll learn."_

There isn't a doubt in Sayuri's mind. Of course she hates her mother. Or rather... She wishes she could. She hates everything about Kohana. She hates the way that she talks, the way that she seems to think the world revolves around her... The way she tells Sayuri she loves her when it's obvious that she really doesn't, the way she's always trying to kill her. She even hates the way Kohana seems to be better at fighting than she is.

However, all of the hate that she feels is just a facade for how much she respects Kohana. She actually _loves_ her mother, and even though she'll never admit it she hides her love under hate because she doesn't want to be hurt again. Not like the last time. Sayuri holds her wand, pointing at the sun. A smile creeps on her lips as she drops her wand to her side. She simpers, arching an eyebrow.

She'll never tell her that she loves her. And why rush that? Sayuri figures she has all the time in the world to tell Kohana how much she loves her. She glances at the stars and how much they shine. Why do they even bother on shining so brightly if all they're going to do is be shrouded by the sunlight? Because that's what the sun does—it shines brighter than everything else, hiding the stars.

Useless. It's all useless.

"_Someday, I'll tell her off. Someday I'll show her." _

Unfortunately, that someday will never come. Ties are broken. Ropes break and sticks snap. They were pulled apart before time got to restore what was broken. She wished for years that she could be able to love her daughter, and she wished she could throw her feelings for her mother away in the trash—never to look at them again.

Time is what they don't have.

And they ran out of it.

* * *

The fight is over now and Kohana can hear Sayuri's footsteps. She was worried there for a moment. She frantically paces around the beach, hoping that Sayuri made it out of this fight in one piece. Tired of waiting, Kohana decides to walk towards Sayuri, and once Sayuri sees Kohana walking towards her, a confused expression covers her face.

"What are you doing here?" Sayuri asks, refusing to look at her mother. Kohana smirks, folding her arms.

"What? Can't I congratulate you for beating that monster back there?" Kohana smiles, but Sayuri doesn't return the favor, simpering at the sight of her mother. Kohana removes her hands from her hips, trying to fix the laces on the back of Sayuri's corset. Once she's done Sayuri turns back around, blowing some of her hair out of her eyes.

Sayuri refuses to look her mother in the eyes, being stubborn as always.

"Kid, look at me," Kohana says, making Sayuri change her mind. She grabs Sayuri's hand, pulling her closer to the shore. "C'mon. I want to tell you something." Sayuri doesn't understand why Kohana's doing this, but she walks with her anyway. Kohana cracks a smile. She still listens to her after all, so that must mean Sayuri still thinks of her as her mother. A good one, perhaps? Kohana shakes those thoughts out of her head. She shouldn't push her luck. The eldest one of the two sits in the sand, folding her legs and leaning back. Kohana points towards the stars, the wind persisting on blowing.

"Well, even when you know you're going to take something big out, you should always try to take them out with the most amazing move possible," Kohana lethargically says, yawning. "Your last hit was pretty weak, you know that? That Wicked Spawn could have gotten right back up and you would have been toast."

"Kohana, I only did what I could to get that thing down. It wasn't my plan to overkill it. Besides, I didn't have time. The whole infrastructure was going to collapse and we needed to get out of there at that moment. I didn't have time to showboat! Maybe I wanted to save up some of my energy!"

"There's always enough time," she replies, shrugging her shoulders. Sayuri sits down next to her, staring at the ocean and how the starlight reflects off it. She glances at Kohana, looking at how relaxed she is. Sayuri's not buying it. Is this some kind of trap?

"What do you want, Mother?"

Kohana jumps at the sound of that word. Mother. Since when did Sayuri call her 'Mother' anymore? Intentional or not, a smile snuck its way on her face and Kohana began laughing. Sayuri tilts her head, almost wanting to demand what is so funny. Kohana clutchs her belly. After she is done laughing she starts to smirk. "Ha, well would you look at that? I brought you closer to the shore to tell you something, but you're always messing up so bad that I guess I forgot to tell you..."

"What is it? Come on, I don't have all day," Sayuri mummers. Although she appears annoyed by her mother, she really wants to know what it is she wants to tell her. Confused, she tilts her head. Kohana smiles again, playing with some of the sand in her hand.

"That's the problem. I really want to say it, but then I can't."

"Well then if you really want to say it, then why don't you?"

Kohana lets out a sigh, rubbing both of her eyes with her index-fingers. She tries to think of the words to say but silence ends up beating her. Scratching the back of her head she sighs once more. Again she tries to find the words, but she ends up looking at her finger-nails. Even the littlest things are a distraction now. Defeated, she looks down at the ground, letting out another sigh.

"Stand up." Sayuri stood up just as fast as Kohana had said it. But what really confused her was the way Kohana got up as well. "Now, I really don't want to do this, but listen up kid."

"I'm listening! You told me to listen but you haven't said anything yet!" Sayuri exclaimed, throwing her arms out to her sides. Abruptly, Kohana wraps her arms around Sayuri, making her eyes widen. The hug lasts longer than any normal hug should—but neither one of them breaks away from each other. Sayuri is at a loss for words; it's not the hug she thinks about, but how tightly Kohana has her arms around her. When Kohana feels her hug has gone on long enough, she steps away from her daughter, folding her arms and looking the other way.

"There! I said it!"

"What?!" Sayuri says, gawking. "All you did was hug me!"

Embarrassed, Kohana turns around again, trying to hide her face. "Well, if you would pay attention, you'd know what I said, kid!"

"You. Hugged. Me," Sayuri says again, this time slower.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Kohana shoots back, narrowing her eyes. "Go save the world or something. It's obvious you don't need to be here anymore than you are now." Sayuri doesn't move. She stays right where she is, giving Kohana a look that she has grown to know over the past fourteen years. With a sigh, Kohana wipes some of her hair out of her eyes. "What is it that you want now?"

"... Thank you, Mom," Sayuri says, wrapping her arms around Kohana, just as she had done her. Without knowing it, Kohana reluctantly returns the favor, trying to ignore the tears falling from the corners of her eyes.


	6. Beyond

**A/N: **Kohana and her flowery language. XD;

You've gotta love it though. Instead of saying just ONE sentence expressing how she feels, she needs to break down everything in complicated rings of fire and glory. That none of you can understand. XD Because that is a secret I don't plan to reveal until Before The Fall is over. XD;;

Don't count your luck. If we count from where I'm at now, you all have a good 60+ chapters until I do that. XD;; Sorry? So the proceeding lines are from Lydia's "Always Move Fast".

* * *

_I've seen your sadness grow. And it swallows these days until it hurts to breathe._

* * *

**VI.) Beyond**

"The way in which I push you beyond your limits, Sayuri, is what I live for!" Kohana announces, smirking at her unsuspecting daughter. She has her fingers gripped tightly around Sayuri's neck, holding her up as Sayuri kicks around and fights for air. Kohana shows no regard for Sayuri's constricted screaming, only getting angrier at the sound of her voice.

"Let me... Go!" Sayuri demands in a garbled sentence. Kohana's eyes dilate as she shakes Sayuri, veins popping out of her forehead.

"Do you think... That these voices ever stop?!!" Kohana screams in her daughter's face, running her free hand through her hair. She smiles sadistically at her daughter before letting her down on the ground. Sayuri takes this time to recollect herself, breathing as much as as she needs now. "Do you think I_ sleep_ at night?! And you want me to let go of you?!"

Sayuri glances at her mother, her face as red as a tomato. Letting out a few coughs, Sayuri stands up, almost falling over. "You're not like this Kohana. I don't know why you've just lost your mind, but I know you know where it is! You should go find it." Kohana flinches at Sayuri's claim. It angers her so much, up to the point where she balls up her fist and punches Sayuri in the mouth, sending her daughter skidding across the dirt.

"Of course my thoughts speak much louder than my words," Kohana says calmly, taking a few steps towards the Summoner of Time. She smirks, putting her hand out and closing her eyes. She wipes a few strands of hair out of her eyes in sheer vanity, batting her eyelids at the sight of her daughter. A low chuckle escapes Kohana's lips. "...These voices... These voices inside of my head... They drive me insane! But you wouldn't know anything about that Sayuri."

Kohana chooses to waste no time and picks her daughter of the ground, tilting her chin up with her index-finger. Sayuri gasps as she looks into her mother's calm pools of emerald green—knowing how contradicting they are now to the way she is acting and asserting her emotions. "Why don't you fight me?" Kohana asks, awaiting Sayuri's answer. "I'm a prisoner to myself, and you have no idea what I have to go through every day. Inside of me," Kohana says, glancing around. "... Inside of me there's a war. And in that war there's a hidden Hell."

"Ko—ko—hana..."

"—And I'm losing that battle!!!" Sayuri's sentence is abruptly ended by the force of being thrown backwards. Sayuri once again slams against the dirt, hitting numerous rocks in the process. Her body ends up with bruises all over as her lip starts to bleed. Kohana still keeps her calm demeanor—quite the contrary to the way she feels when she opens her mouth. Kohana traces a circle in the air as Sayuri begins to cough.

"There's no way in... Hell I'm fighting you," Sayuri says, daring to stand back up. "I—I've told you..."

"But there's no way for you to get better!" Kohana says, excitedly. "I've fought this battle within myself for years and years. And not once have I ever won a single war... For some reason, I've forgotten where I tossed the key to inside myself... I'd love for them to lock me up. But then... Who could contain me? Exactly." She walks up to Sayuri and the Summoner of Time looks up, preparing herself for another blow but Kohana starts to pat her head. Sayuri blinks as her mother smiles and steps back. "Eh. We'll toughen you up yet, huh? We've got to get you ready for when you finally fight me."

Sayuri pauses. She thinks. She even shakes her head before answering. "You... You... You... You freaking suck, Kohana!!!" she yells at the top of her lungs. Kohana cracks a smile.

"And that's exactly why you won't be prepared when I throw you down this wonderful gorge of a cliff."

"... What?!"

Kohana pokes Sayuri on her forehead, making her fall backwards. Sayuri tries to look back but she feels weightless. There isn't ground anywhere—not that she can _see_, anyway. And she knows this will be a long fall. She starts to scream but sees Kohana looking over the cliff, waving her off.

"Bye, Sayuri! And if you don't stop yourself from falling, _you'll die!"_

"Die?!" Sayuri chokes. "What kind of mother are you?!"


	7. Tie Dye

**A/N:** I haven't the slightest idea what made me read this theme title and think of finger-painting. XD;;

But whatever it was, I like it! :D

Yeah, two updates in one day. XD Because I write these things during class, and like I said, I've got another... Well two other theme-sets for other fandoms, and I've got to type them up and post those as well... XD I don't care what anyone says, Kohana's a cute big ol' kid! XD The proceeding lines are Runlebee's "Seven Rings In Hand". XD

* * *

_No such thing as an arrow through who dreams. Hopes may burden but forever last to give in. So many things need a push or pull to begin. Un-free to move unless another hand gets in._

* * *

**VII.) Tie Dye**

Sayuri stands and looks up at the easel in front of her, a sarcastic expression on her face. "We're... Face-painting...?"

"No!" Kohana interrupts, holding various tubes of multicolored paint in her arms. "We're _finger-painting!"_ Red and blue paint drips from Kohana's fingers as she puts the tubes down, writing something else on the easel. "Red and blue make purple~." Sayuri sighs as Kohana gets more inept with her painting, waving her arms in the air with each 'stroke' she makes.

"You're such a big kid," Sayuri mumbles, sitting in a chair and folding her arms. Kohana glances at Sayuri through the corner of her eyes.

"Watch that 'k' word, _kid_," she says, getting back into her work. "You should really try this, Sayuri." Kohana smiles, nodding her head. "It makes you think ahead of all of this complicated crap. It forces you to go back to primary school. You see how the colors mix and match together like that? Look at the greens and yellows turn to light-green in an instant with the stroke of a single finger..."

"All I see is a pile of nothing," Sayuri says, rolling her eyes. Kohana narrowed hers, scoffing.

"That's because you haven't put your fingers IN the paint, Sayuri-fukutaichou," she purrs, which makes Sayuri twitch.

"I'm NOT your lieutenant," Sayuri shoots back, folding her arms. Of course Kohana only smiles at her daughter's reaction.

"Ah, but you are." Kohana looks at Sayuri, feeling the goopy substance in-between her fingers. "Sayuri-fukutaichou, I love you. Now hold your hands out so you can start painting with me." Reluctantly, Sayuri does just that, Kohana walking over to her and squeezing the paint into the palms of Sayuri's hands. She glances up at Kohana, noticing that she has a frighting amount of paint in her hair and on her face. The paint feels cold in the palms of her hands. "Now! Go fulfill your destiny!" Kohana commands, pointing the the easel next to her.

Sayuri stands up and looks at the blank canvas. "I can't believe this," she mummers to herself. "This is stupid. This is dumb. Out of all the things I could be doing right now..." She pauses, looking towards her mother. Kohana's eyes are glued to her painting—putting her hands on the board and making hand-prints wherever they seem to fit. "How can she act like we weren't trying to kill each other a couple of minutes ago?! Finger-painting is so stupid..." Sayuri smashes the paint in both of her hands, writing her name into the board.

She stands back admiring her work, even if it does look like a two-year-old drew it. "Sa. Yu. Ri. Outtaike," Sayuri chants, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. After that, she begins to smudge the paint in the open white spaces, putting emphasis on her name. She has to admit to herself as she steps back to see if everything is okay so far. Her name really is a great one, and she owes Kohana for naming her.

"We are all liars," Kohana says out of the blue, not really directing her comment at Sayuri, but because Sayuri is the only one in the room, Sayuri takes offense to it. "Verse after endless verse, I can't escape the echoed words. I long to find a cure for the feeling I find in these chords, and as this paint mends into my soul... I can't seem to escape my blotched reality."

Without warning, Kohana's paint tubes fall towards the ground, making Sayuri advert her eyes towards her mother. Kohana stands there with her eyes glued to the ground, looking at the paint seep onto the floor. "I've vanished from this picture, haven't I?" Kohana says, cracking a smile. "I'm gone, huh?"

"Stop being so dramatic," Sayuri says, a deadpan look on her face. "Just pick up the paint and work yourself into it you big baby."

"Sometimes Sayuri," Kohana begins, waving her index-finger across her painting, "working someone into the equation can be like magic." Sayuri stops etching words into her painting and looks at Kohana. She can not see Kohana's painting, but she can see the purple, electric-like lightning shooting from her fingertips as she continues to play in the goop. Kohana turns her easel around, smirking at what she has produced.

And within that same time period, Sayuri's jaw drops, for what is lying painted on Kohana's canvas is a picture of Sayuri drawing on her own. "I told you blue and red make purple, Sayuri-fukutaichou..."

"How did you...?"

"But of course, things always hide behind the mask of an illusion," Kohana cooes, snapping her fingers. The expert-like picture disappears and fades to two people—two stick figures holding hands with a yellow sun shining next to them. "Just because it is real doesn't mean it holds actual meaning. Magic is just something others use to hide their flaws. I don't like using it. Which is why I aim for the 'formal approach'."

Smiling, Sayuri tilts her head. "So I'm the one with the purple hair?"

"They both have purple hair, silly."

"So I'm the taller one?"

"... Not exactly, Sayuri-fukutaichou."

Sayuri smiles. "Good. Because I like this painting better than the old one."


	8. Bottle

**A/N:** This one and the next one are fun! XD;;

I know, I know. I haven't really been updating this thing like I should have, but it takes me longer to do my Kingdom Hearts ones and these I can do with ease... I'm a little rusty on the KH, I've noticed. XD

I need to get back into shape. XD;;

*swings arms*

So the proceeding lines for this one are from "Razorblades" by Story Of The Year.

_

* * *

_

_Walking example of you... Wait for the silence. Talking backwards to you... It meant nothing to me._

* * *

**VIII.) Bottle**

Kohana, hands on her waist, glares at her daughter as Sayuri continues to sob silently—doing a lousy job of trying to hide her tears. "Gah, stop being such a stupid turd and tell me what's wrong," Kohana asks, switching her footing and continuing to glare. "Knowing you, you prolly did something stupid, right? Look at you! You look like a hurricane ran over you! So... You want to tell me what that stupid thing is, kid?"

Sayuri snorts silently. "Stop making fun of me! I'm not crying!" she grunts out behind her clenched teeth. Kohana starts pulling on Sayuri's arm, trying to drag her across the room. "You know what would get your memory back?" Sayuri shouts. "Go take a walk back in time or something! You of all people should know what happened, you old lady! Memory was never your strongest ability!" Kohana narrows her eyes, letting go of her arm at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"Watch who you're talking to!" Kohana answers back. "I'm not stupid. Of course I know what happened to you. But that doesn't mean I actually care. You—you know... You... Err..."

"Yeah! We all know what _you_ did! Because_ you're _stupid! _You_ got crazy-drunk, and then after that_ you_ decided that I should get a lesson in being _flung out the damn window! _After you threw yourself out of the window I thought you were kidding—until you magically appeared behind me and decided that I should learn too! Then after that you decided to teach me how to fight. And well, we know how that went," Sayuri says, gritting her teeth. "I don't need your help! I never needed your help! You can go you egotistic bastard! The only person you care about is yourself!"

Sayuri's hair is wild—none of her purple locks appeared to be tame. She sputters a bit, trying to wipe her tears out of her eyes.

She can't cry in front of Kohana—she figures.

And if Kohana sees even one drop fall from her cheeks again, Sayuri doesn't know what she would do to her. So she tries to avoid it all together. Sayuri turns around, facing the wall. Her hands are still glued to the floor. Kohana snorts, tilting her head as she looks in the other direction through the corners of her eyes. "Oh..." she says after thinking about it for a while. Sayuri curses under her breath, trying to lean up against the wall. She winces, grabbing her left arm.

"It's my own room, and I can't even be inside of it," Sayuri mutters, limping towards the door. However, Kohana smirks—as she was already standing at by the door in the first place. Sayuri shoots her mother a glare, trying to tell Kohana that she doesn't want to be bothered right now. Kohana, of course, takes it the wrong way.

"I'm already closer to the door than you are!" Kohana snickers, which makes Sayuri stop.

"Shut your mouth!" Sayuri shouts, waving her hands in the air. After that she tries to make it to the door even quicker. Noticing that she looks damn stupid trying to limp towards the door faster—she ultimately stops and simpers at her mother. "Can you _get out of my room?"_

Kohana places her right hand on her hip. "Why? This is too much fun. I think I like it when frown like that~"

"Graaaaah!" Sayuri shouts, preparing to kick Kohana with her good-leg. She makes a connection and Kohana doesn't even move. Slowly, Kohana brings her eyes down to Sayuri's leg, contemplating what she should do next. Kohana didn't even twitch—let alone blink. Sayuri, on the other hand, feels a sharp pain travel through her whole body and she falls face-first into the carpet, wincing as she crashes down on her _many _injuries.

At this, Sayuri loses her mind. Temporarily, of course, but that doesn't stop the excessive amounts of curses leaving her lips. Kohana cackles to herself inside of her head, but her eyes soften a bit and she decides to put her hand on Sayuri's shoulder. "What did I tell you? Pain is nonexistent," Kohana says, sighing.

"You... You freaking asshole!"

"Hey brat, it's not my fault you're a wimp," Kohana says, poison flying from her words. "... See, I could fix you up in no time, had you have been beaten up by someone else... More normal. But you need to see a doctor." Kohana smiles as she pulls Sayuri up by her waist, giving her daughter one of her trademark smirks.

"Now don't look so surprised..." Kohana mutters, amused. "If you keep looking like someone's shoved three pounds of meat in your mouth, your face is gonna get stuck like that..."

"... Leave me alone!" Sayuri says back, leaning against her mother as they walk out of the room together.

"I will if you stop crying~"

"I never was crying you—"

"—You wonderful mother? Oh that's the nicest thing you've said all day, Sayuri!"

And if she had the strength to facepalm, she'd do it ten fold.


	9. Not A Drop To Drink

**A/N:** Sad is the author that turns to themes when she knows fairly well that she can't write the next chapter to the main series because she doesn't wanna write Valerie. XD;; *coughcoughwheeze*

What can I say? I can't help it. XD;

Also, I remembered that I had to write this theme... This one goes with the last one. XD;; Kinda. You'll have to look for it but it's not that hard to draw similarities. Okay, that's that. XD And the proceeding line(s) come from Lmfao's Shots...? I dunno. XD;;

* * *

_I'm with the party rock crew. All drinks are free. We like ciroc. We love patron. We came to party rock. Everybody it's on._

* * *

**IX.) Not A Drop To Drink**

Slumping her shoulders Kohana sighs, closing her eyes and trying to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She stands up straight, glancing at Sayuri and then at Lucrecia. She sheathes her sword, dusting her hands off. "Okay that's pretty much it..." Kohana carps, closing her eyes again. Her body aches all over. She cracks her neck, slumping over again. "You know what I need? … I could really use a cold one right now." She smiles as she imagines a tall, cold bottle of Hennessy—the ice sliding down it making her close her eyes with glee. "Just one—"

Sayuri gasps, flailing her arms around. "No! You promised you wouldn't drink anymore!" Sayuri tries everything in her power to be heard. She jumps up and down, narrows her eyes, but Kohana only gives her a frightening look. Sayuri gets up off the ground, wiping strands of her purple hair out of her eyes. "You said you swore off drinking and if you start doing it again that makes you a liar!" Sayuri smirks, which makes Kohana cock a brow. "And if you're a liar, that means you fail."

Kohana puts her left hand on her lip, beckoning Sayuri with a coy smile. "I told you I was done with drinking, Sayuri. Not drinking. I wasn't lying to you."

"You don't make any sense!" Sayuri shouts. "What are you trying to do, confuse me? Drinking, drinking... They're both the same words! You're just trying to weasel your way out of this aren't you? Kohana, why can't you do anything you're supposed to do?" Sayuri stops to catch her breath. Sometimes it seems to her that their roles are reversed; as if she's Kohana's mother. Sayuri often finds herself babysitting her mother, telling her what not to do.

And that kills her.

Kohana puts an index finger in the air. "Okay. Let me clear it for you. I know it takes you a while to understand things, Sayuri. I gave up getting drunk. Not _drinking,_ okay?" Kohana waves her hand lazily in the air. "I'm so thirsty, can't you tell by the way my voice is all scratchy?" She smiles, which annoys Sayuri to no end. "I've got to have something cold. I'm parched. I'll die without the right kind of stuff." Sayuri's eyebrow twitches. Now she's starting to think Kohana is getting a little bit too theatrical. Kohana throws her hands in the air, twirling around in place. Lucrecia continuous to stare at the two, not sure how much more of this she can take.

"Do you want your mother to fall and die, and be trampled by elephants or something?" A frown. A pause. A smile. "Or do you want her to live, Sayuri?" Kohana glances at Lucrecia, and then she spots something. "Ah hah!" She points at her and Lucrecia frowns.

"What-fucking-now?" she exclaims. "I just had to listen to an hour of fucking bickering. And I'm tired as hell. What could be next, oh 'Wicked One'?"

"Hey Lucrecia!" Kohana shouts. "Give me some of whatever's in that jug thing of yours, would you?"

Lucrecia blinks, and then just as quickly looks back up at her. "Fuck no."

Her response is even faster, her voice riddled with hatred. At first, Kohana frowns. But victory is just a couple of steps away from her. The other two don't even see Kohana move, but she does, and she has Lucrecia's canteen in her hands, dashing back to get out of harm's way. Lucrecia balls up her fists, gritting her teeth. With a facial expression like that, Sayuri's sure Lucrecia could light something on fire with just her stare alone.

But for some reason Lucrecia smirks instead of shouting something at her—or even trying to kill her. Kohana, without hesitation, tips the canteen above her mouth. She bends her body back to try and get some of the alcohol in her mouth, but nothing comes out. Not even drops. She assumes this stance for a couple more seconds before she screams out loud in aggravation.

"It's... _Empty!"_ Kohana yells, enough to wake bears out of their sleep. Lucrecia scoffs.

"No shit."

"Wh—what... Wh—where... What happened to all of it!"

"... Fighting you," Lucrecia says, smiling. "Yeah, you fucking used it all up."

"... Fighting... _Me?" _Kohana repeats, gloomy. She swings her arms by her sides, closing her eyes. Lucrecia nodded her head slowly, amused at Kohana's reaction.

Sayuri starts to laugh. "Hahaha, Kohana. The reason you're not gettin' any is because of you!"

Kohana drops the canteen in defeat, drawing pictures in the dirt. Hoping that one day she'll get a cold one soon.


	10. Crown

**A/N:** Sayuri's obliviousness. It tickles me. XD;; Uh, I wrote this five months ago. XD;; I have a notebook full of these. I don't know when I'll type the next one. XD

* * *

_We were the kings and queens of promise..._

* * *

**X.) Crown**

Listening to Sayuri droning on and on isn't just something Kohana does. No, it takes skill to be able to endure Sayuri's incessant banter and still be somewhat awake during it. Maybe it's due to the fact that the purple-haired woman isn't really listening to her daughter at all, only pretending to. Kohana touches a brown box with her index-finger, refusing to look at her daughter. And then, without warning, she begins to chuck books and papers behind her, making Sayuri yelp and duck as inanimate objects come flying her way. Putting her hands on top of her head, Sayuri tries to side step out of the way, missing an apparent dictionary from smacking her in the forehead.

"Kohana!" Sayuri exclaims, standing up straight. Her face is red from fear. "What are you _doing?" _The mother—with her rear-end sticking straight in the air—makes a slight groaning noise before her throwing speed increases, licking her lips and sighing. She floats towards the other end of the room, throwing more books and papers around. Sayuri quirks a brow, keeping her hands close to her head. "What is all of this stuff, Kohana? It's like you have you very own library up here." Yes, this is the attic, so of course she's going to have a lot of useless stuff just laying around. Kohana pauses, standing up straight.

She grins devilishly, wobbling over but then catching her balance. "Hey, Sayuri," she coos, touching her cheek. "Why don't you look, huh~?"

"Uh..." Sayuri picks up a piece of paper and what she sees astounds her. "... What the heck are you doing with someone's will, Kohana? This isn't yours... What is all of this stuff? Do you go around stealing whatever looks good to you?" Enthused, the mother turns back around and resumes looking for the thing in which she needs. "All of this stuff looks like things people really need, Kohana. These aren't just books... You've got diaries up here too... I'm sure people would miss all of this stuff." Kohana stands up straight again, a smile creeping up on her face.

"All of those people are dead, Sayuri~!"

At that response, the purple-haired teenage girl touches her forehead with her petite index-finger, shaking her head. "Why did I even ask...?"

"I don't know. Why did you even ask, Sayuri~? I keep all of this crap because people give it to me. Families of the dearly departed trust me with their stuff. I get diaries and letters and letters filled with last minute heartfelt thanks in regards to what I've done. It comes with the job. All of this stuff? It means nothing to me, but I'm not going to tell those people that I don't want their so called 'gifts'. Someone has to take it or else people'll start whining and complaining, and that's the last thing that I want." Sayuri takes a few steps around the room, her arms locked behind her and her mind lost in deep thought.

"So you take their belongings and put them up here, where they collect and eat dust..."

"Exactly."

"So what is it that you're looking for...?"

Kohana raises her arms in the air, grinning madly. "It's big!"

"Big?"

"And shiny!"

"Shiny?"

"And it's really pretty, and—oh!—it was a gift, Sayuri! I'm so upset that I lost it~" Kohana pouts, poking her cheek with her index-finger. And speaking of her index-finger... She gazes down at her right hand, noticing how her ring-finger is bare. "I know I've told you that I'm married, right Sayuri? Well, it's not my ring I'm looking for. Wearing that thing would throw off my sexy."

Sayuri narrows her eyes, folding her arms. "Your sexy? I don't even want to know, Kohana. Please don't give me a big speech on how your old days were like and the things you did and that stuff. I'm tired of hearing your stories and I just want you to stop throwing books around!" The Summoner of Time clasps her hands together, closing her eyes and pleading with her mother not to start talking. Doesn't she know by now that that only entices Kohana to mess with her even further? Sayuri should have just kept her mouth closed. Kohana smirks, thrusting her hand in her daughter's face, making Sayuri step back.

"No, I really do mean my sexy. It's an art form, Sayuri! I use it as a form of battling! And if people knew I was married, what would you think would happen?"

"You'd kill them anyway, that's what I think would happen," Sayuri deadpans, pushing Kohana's arm out of her face.

"So you _are _smart!" Kohana exclaims, skipping towards the other side of the room. "At any rate, I know where my ring is, and it's in a special place. That's not what I'm looking for. What I'm looking for is big! And, and, and...!" Kohana's eyes start to sparkle as she throws her hands in the air. "And shiny and...!"

"I get it!" Sayuri throws her arms down to her sides, stomping her foot on the ground. "Going around and saying the same things over and over again isn't going to get us anywhere." Sayuri pauses, touching her chin with her index-finger. "Let's see. Big shiny things. … A big spoon?" Kohana waves her hand dismissively, closing her eyes. "... A car?"

"No..." the mother utters, tilting her head in confusion. "Why in the world...?"

"You did fit _three_ tigers in that one can of confetti that one time—!" Sayuri's cut off by her mother putting her arms around her, making a shushing sound before standing back up.

"Let me do all the thinking, Sayuri. Let me do all the thinking." That comment burns Sayuri; what is Kohana trying to say? That she's too dumb to help her figure out the problem at hand? Without hesitating, Sayuri pushes Kohana on the ground with amazing results. Kohana doesn't just fall on the ground... She, apparently, falls on something sharp and prickly, which makes her pupils constrict. Frightened, Sayuri takes a step back, waving her hands in front of her.

"H-hey! I'm sorry, Kohana, I didn't mean to..."

Kohana stands back up, removing the foreign object from her butt, shaking her free hand before pulling out a crown—a real, big and shiny crown with lots of jewels and gems embedded in it. Sayuri gawks for a moment before frowning, putting her hands on her waist while Kohana grins with joy, propping the thing on top of her purple head.

"You went through all that trouble to find a cheap toy?"


	11. Come Hell Or High Water

**A/N:** And another one! XD

I shan't explain Lucifer. I'll have Suzuki do it some day. One day. XD This is written in a weird kind of form too. Just brave through it. XD

* * *

_So, I heard you want to be a star? Well, fame is not cheep._

* * *

**XI.) Come Hell Or High Water**

Lucifer—almighty prince of darkness—where is it that you really stand?

The others laugh at you, make fun of you, but you'll teach them not to make a fool out of you. For standing in your garden of madness lies the woman you have been trying to capture for the longest of times. Where others have failed, you will succeed. You are, after all, a Superior Class Essence. Like the King of Essences, you have been here before the beginning of time—since time was even thought of. For where was the world without pride? But before you came to be, you had to be dreamed up. Therefore, you respect the king, and do not wish to hurt his wife.

You only want one thing.

Grinning a toothy grin and gazing at the man-eating trees—watching them cackle at the purple-haired woman before you, you extend your hand devilishly, chuckling haughtily to yourself. How dare she show up in your realm! Does she think that being the Queen of Essences saves her? Especially from your wrath? The clouds are swirled in a grey and red madness, just the way you like it. Everything about your realm screams despair and near torture; can't she hear the cries of the innocent from underneath her feet? Apparently that doesn't seem to move her. You twitch at the woman's ability to stay calm—maybe she came here by accident, you figure.

"It's been a while since the King has called me back down into his realm," you say casually, with an air of superiority. "I can't imagine why a simple human such as yourself would even dare walk into my place of luxury. Did you come here on accident, Kohana?" You smile; this is just a chance you simply cannot pass up, Lucifer. You have her and she came at her own will, it seems. You won't have too work hard. There's a reason why you're not allowed to roam free and do whatever you please. It's because you possess the power to enslave civilizations, and the King of Essences has ordered that you only come out when there's an extreme worldly problem that needs fixing.

You sigh a bit to yourself.

That ultimately means that unless the universe is_ eating itself,_ you stay—regardless of anything going on, or how much fun you think you'll have interfering with things that don't have anything to do with you.

How boring.

Oh well, now you have some entertainment. "As you know, once one shows up they can never leave. But I know a way to send you back to where you came from. Ah! Kohana!" you say in your cryptic voice. "Welcome to my realm. Sorry I didn't... Introduce my place of residence!" You laugh, looking at her with a smile. "You can leave, just not with your magic! But I'll give you a one way ticket out of here, I will." You pause, inhaling. You're about to drop the big one. The one thing you need to make everyone shut up. "...But all I want is your soul!" You're menacing and intimidating, the flames at the end of your cape whipping across the sky. At first you didn't believe your trees, but this is really Kohana. _The _Kohana Outtaike standing in front of you.

And you can't lie. You're all kinds of excited aren't you, Lucifer?

You stop laughing and get serious, throwing your hand out and scowling. "Give it to me. All I want is your soul." You cackle once more and look at her, thinking you've intimidated her enough.

Except she grins, throwing her hands out and taking a step back—assuming some kind of dramatic, hurt stance. "Soul? Oh Lucifer I've got that!" she laughs, covering her mouth. You don't like that. You don't like that at all. Laughter makes your _ears bleed_. "I'm going to show you how to do it without a contract." Your eyebrow twitches, but only slightly. "You earn it the old fashion way." She slides her sword out of its case, a sight that both amuses you and confuses you. Is she really going to try to fight you? Lucifer? Of the King's seven loyal soldiers? You snicker. She must really want to die today!

"I have no soul!" she declares, which throws you for a loop. "Sold mine already," she declares with a smirk. "I'm forever to see your ugly-ass until you send me back to my realm. Sad, isn't it?" You seethe. The audacity to talk about one of the King's officers like that...! "I give you fair warning! I'm waiting... Scheming to break you down and buy your soul. Never let your guard down, Lucifer. I didn't come here to fight you, buuut! You seem so amusing, and I've never seen you before, but I know you're tough, and I like that~!" You're not going to take this, and you're not going to get talked down by a woman, are you? You don't even say anything back. You're going to teach her that curiosity comes with a price.

You snap your fingers and the roots from your trees shoot up from underneath the ground—faster than Kohana can see them—and they impale different parts of her body, slicing through both flesh and bone. Blood splatters in all directions and you grin at the look of her contorted face; maybe its the pain catching up to her, or maybe it's the realization that she just died in your realm and lost her soul in the process. Whatever, it doesn't matter to you. With her soul, you'll overthrow the king and rule the universe like it was written to be, won't you Lucifer? The roots leave as quick as the came and Kohana stumbles over, closing her eyes. You think she'll hit the ground it a bloody pulp, but that doesn't happen at all. Instead, she takes a weak step towards you, bloody clothes and all.

You sigh.

You snap your fingers again, this time with an air of irritation. Black mist surrounds the woman, tightening around her. You take one step forward, scowling. "Did you really thing you could fight me in my arena?" you cackle wholeheartedly. "Oh please, a human such as yourself? The lowest being... Well... Ever?" You stop to laugh. You'll _drill_ your laughter inside of her head. "Don't try to heal yourself. That's a magic binding spell. And as I know you don't have the ability to move much either, you're pretty much defeated. You and your soul." For the first time ever, you've seen the look of real fear in Kohana's face—something that doesn't happen. Ever. Your job now is done. Now to wait for her to die...

You watch the blood drip from her jagged teeth, tapping your cheek impatiently.

And then you hear something crack. Something terrifying—a sound you've never heard before. And this sounds keeps going on and going on and on... You twitch at that frightening sound until you realize Kohana's broken her right hand and has twisted it into all sorts of positions, bone fragments sticking out of her wrist and sharp, broken bones protruding from her skin. She shakes her head, opening her mouth into a smile. An anagram appears from underneath her feet, glowing a bright purple. You try to open your mouth, but words don't seem to come out.

What a strange individual. "Did you just break your_ hand?"_

"Looks like it," she mutters, the anagram lightning up and healing her wounds, both internal and external. Her hand is still broken, however, and it's a sight that makes your stomach jump. "It's Arcana magic! Aww, you know what it is, don't you Lucy?" You twitch. That's an absolutely unexceptional name! Before you can chide her out, however, Kohana pulls her entire right hand off and throws it in your direction. You think of sidestepping out of the way, but it hits you in the face. ...And for a moment, you squeal like a little girl, flailing your arms in the air and skipping around, which makes your trees laugh at you.

Then the hand seems to disappear, reforming on top of her wrist.

From behind her back, Kohana pulls out a glass of cold, ice water. She brings it to her lips before you realize what it is that she came here for. She tips it up to you, an action that infuriates you. So she thinks she's superior, huh?

"This is some good-ass water, Lucifer. Good, cause I need to show someone this stuff to prove them wrong. Ciao~!"

You throw your hand out, seething, but she's already gone. And then you remember that she knows time and space magic like the back of her hand, so she can leave you realm. So why did she lie to you and make it seem like she couldn't go back...?

"You ignorant human!" you hiss, forming a hiss. "There's no water in hell!"

You inhale, slumping over.

Did she really come _just _to get some water...?


	12. If I Wrote You A Love Letter

**A/N:** So guys, this'll be the last thing I put up for a month, because after today it's November! :D So yeah, I'm so sorry I couldn't give you like, a chapter, but yeah. XD; Anyway, the following lines are from "Phenomenon" by Thousand Foot Krutch.

* * *

_Open your soul, maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon. Just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to _this _phenomenon._

* * *

**XII.) If I Wrote You A Love Letter...**

Dear Suzuki,

If I wrote you a love letter, would you write back?

Atropa says I should put my oh-so pretty poetic words in a letter, but the thing is I don't just write my genius down on paper. It's something that just happens! There's a certain mystique when I speak that you know this is sort of unique because you know it's me... Anyway, I've been busy fighting in this so called... War of sorts, which shouldn't even really be called a war since I'm pretty sure I can completely decimate anyone who gets in my way. Bah! What kind of war has weak soldiers in it? I want to challenge the universe, dammit, but seeing as how I've killed all the competition... Sucks. I don't know when the next time will be until I fight someone worthy.

It's been more than years since we last were together. In one place. In the _same _place. It kind of feels longer than that, but, uh, I'm the freaking Summoner of Time. I think I should know these things. With all these bullets flying over my head (because, ha, they have no chance of actually hitting me) I really don't think about death too much. What I do think about is if I get shot, that'll make it that much harder to rid myself of this stupid obligation to blow the universe sky high. And that means I can't see you anymore. I accepted this job because it's my duty as a Summoner to complete my purpose and protect what I hold dear.

There's no turning back now, and I wouldn't even if I had the chance.

If in, some miraculous, pseudo-miracle way I was killed, what would you do? What would I do without you? You, that holds my world together—that keeps me laughing. That keeps me sane. All the times you've needed me I felt like I've let you down. I've never supported you like I could have. I guess it's... Too late to try and correct myself. I want to say I love you because that's so simple, and I think that's what's supposed to go into a love letter anyway (like hell if I know). I could say that for the rest of my life. However, that's all it is. A simple phrase. Three words written on paper. I want this to have some meaning. Before I agreed to sharing this mutual agreement with you, I understood that to fall in love was to become insane.

You should realize, before you read on, that my idea of love has been particularly warped these past few years. My idea of love is wickedly painful.

But I know you're aware of that, because I still remember what you said back when everything was rainbows and butterflies and I wasn't killing people. Yet.

_She's insane, but I love her so much..._


	13. Would You Write Back?

**A/N:** And here's the one that goes with the last one. I didn't put them in the same chapter because I wanted to get a little time frame in there or something like that. XD;; The song is the same as last chapter, che.

* * *

_I'll rely on your strength to carry me on._

* * *

**XIII.) Would You Write Back?**

Dear Kohana,

If I wrote you a love letter, would_ you _write back?

Because that was everything less than one, Love. Not that I do not appreciate it, of course. That inferiority complex of yours is truly bothersome; you do not have to go out of your way to make me happy, and just the fact that you even bothered to send me something galaxies away makes me grin. Yes, we can both agree that you should not try to write your feelings down on paper because it sounds a little spastic and unnatural. I'd rather hear you say those things to me, and I know that would be more comfortable for you. You need to understand that I will stand by you, Little Flower, through thick and through thin. That is what 'until death do us part means', correct? I vowed that I'd always be loyal to you, and your king is not going to die any time soon. I will try my hardest to cheer you up and make you smile.

I will do what I can, because I can honestly say I love you.

We fight for each other.

Knowing I'm here alone and that you're way off in space somewhere... All the taunting laughter just makes this more of a battle. A fight to last forever, to be together side-by-side. For all the dreamt up picnics and long pointless conversations we have—you understand that we are outnumbered, don't you, Love? It's us two against the world. We cling together, swords in hand, waiting for the other to commit treason. And though there's a little mistrust, we understand that the whole world is against our affection. We're doing all we can to save this.

Paying for it in blood, the days may be black as night but no stars shine for us. Love is love, no matter what form it takes, so I'm quite fine with your... "Wickedly painful" idea of love, though I know you aren't capable of such an unfathomable thing. This struggle is all worthwhile, simple because I love you. We are submerged in a deep blood war. We knew what this would have turned into the moment we started... To say that you're insane is an insult, because if you are, I'm in an even worse condition.

Don't think too much. Realize that the things you do need to be done for a reason.

Pinch yourself, Kohana. I'm still here, and I'll be waiting.


	14. Follow The Leader

**A/N:** So like, I've written a lot of these for English. And this one swayed me. XD;;

Uh, whenever chapters 58-62 get put out, this could be like a prequel to those flashbacks. :D Anyway, this song is Sigur Ros' "Home".

* * *

_One thousand words in deaths. A thousand years, tears run down our cheeks. Gashes, which we suture together and so move on._

_

* * *

_

**XIV.) Follow the Leader**

You pulled me out of danger when I was supposed to be sentenced to my death. And for that, I'm nothing but in debt to you. You took me in. Picked me up. You looked into my eyes and told me that I was a hero now. You, the great Summoner of Time. You sparred my life. And as you sat me down on my two feet I vowed you my loyalty. Never would I have to go through that frozen hell again. I looked into your eyes and saw a leader. You are my leader. I owe you my life, and yet you demand nothing.

I saw you break once, Kohana.

Because you see, being the hero wasn't as fun as you thought it would be, was it? Everyday you used to stand up and smile, but on the inside your pain was tearing you up. I wasn't like the others; I could sense other people's pain because I am an animal—we have a higher level of pathos then humans do. Secretly you longed for them to dehumanize you. Especially because people all around the universe saw you as this goddess. Heh, I can't lie to you; I thought you were a goddess too. And truth be told, I still think you're one. It's just that I'll never forget how you cried and cried over the blood that you spilled. … You told me that it was a hard decision to make. You either kill them all, or kill no one and watch the world suffer.

Unfortunately, the ghosts of your mistakes loomed over you. They gave you nightmares. Scary ones. Though I couldn't tell what you were dreaming about, I always knew there was something wrong with you. Death in the name of justice. Genocide in the name of life. Murder in the name of love. And you laughed. And laughed. You laughed at all the dead bodies. Your mind just snapped under the pressure of it. And you waltzed and you waltzed until the day broke. Your pain may be gone, but the crimes are still there.

I remember when I died that day.

You were so sad, Kohana. I didn't understand why. Maybe it's because I was a little dazed myself. That day you shouted to the whole world that I was a hero. I was the leader. You insisted that the stars were your tears. You said that now you would be afraid of being alone. You shouted, you cried. You begged and prayed and insisted that no one heard you. You gave up. You said that wherever I was, I couldn't be far.

I smile, clutching my hands. I can remember your words well. "'You are the leader, we're the broken soldiers! I don't know what I'd possibly do without you Isleen. Who will take your place? I'll never forget you. You were the savior of the damned. We're... All in slavery of your mistakes...'" I never understood that last line.

Not at all.

You were the leader and I was the soldier. If you told me to jump, I would do it without a second thought. You gave an order and I complied. You gave a command, and I didn't dare think of disobeying you.

But now your time is over and I'm the one driving the world to greatness. This game will be fun! Just call me the Grim Reaper. I'll take all of your tales, jokes, and methods of manipulation, because now they're all my own. The anger that I feel for you and you alone is enough to make all of my other emotions obsolete. I fucking hate you, Kohana Outtaike, because you basically made me who I am now. I swear on my grave that all I see is fire when I think of you.

Silly leader. You're mine to play with, break, and kill. Let us love in red! You called me a leader? Why? I'm not the strongest person in the land. I'm not the most gentle or the most poised. I'm not the fastest, either. I'll tell you why you did it. It's all a part of your little sick, twisted game, isn't it? And I swear I'll carve those rules straight into your headstone!

Now the cards are in my hand. You laughed and taunted me. Spat on my existence.

Well, Little Flower, I can't wait to start my version of your little game!

This torrid game.

Where I always win.


	15. Opening Up A Can Of Whoopass

**A/N:** I really need to be writing my NaNo. But these things are amazing. And I'm getting credit for them in English. XD; So. The next lines are "Shut You Down" by Throwdown, too, guys.

* * *

_Just a line... "I love my friends and I love my life." Well, here's the truth: Only lies... Your friends are names and your life's a game, I just call it how I see it._

* * *

**XV.) Opening Up A Can Of Whoopass**

I don't know what's going on, but I know that I like it~!

People are running around like scared, headless chickens, but I'm focusing on the big prize right in front of me. I look on the side of me, though, and Sayuri has just about pissed herself. Or is about to. One of those things. And as much as I'd like to stay and laugh at her for being so scared, things just got serious. Not only are their Wicked Spawn running around tearing people's assholes away (I'm gonna be pissed if I meet one more person who has this wondrous ability to control Wicked Spawn. They're_ mine._), but there's something big and beautiful standing in the center of the city. And upon seeing it, my jaw drops, but then I just get really angry.

"Who the _hell_ summoned a Bahamut?" I complain, throwing my arms around. Yeah, someone summoned a Bahamut! What the hell, man! And not even the regular Bahamut. I'm talking about a Bahamut SIN, it looks like. See, it looks like a demonic, twisted version of a regular Bahamut. Its eyes are sunken, red, and bug-like. It's also got ram-like horns, wings supported by a series of insectiod wings, and it's just borderline intimidating. Oh, and did I mention it's possibly the biggest thing I've ever seen? It's a beast, so of course. A smirk crawls on my lips and I hold the hilt of my sword with both of my hands. "Hah! Check it out! It's got wings!" I smile and look down at Sayuri.

She's probably still winded because we're up so high. We're standing on some kind of infrastructure; those brown bar things. You know, overlooking the city from atop! "K-Kohana!" she exclaims, her eyes dilating. Why oh why do I take such pleasure in hearing her say my name like that~? "Y-you're not going to... Not going to fight that whole thing by yourself, are you...?" That's the plan! Whoever summoned this Bahamut though... I frown, but only for a moment. Only the Summoner of Convene is supposed to be able to do that, so either the Bahamut decided to come out and kill everyone to Hell, or... I shake my head, my firm grip returning to my sword. And that's when I launch off the fifteen-story-high banister, swinging my katana so I can get a good hit in...

I come down on the beast with speed, determination on my face. And trust me, I'm not one to lose! I put all of my strength into my forearm, swinging my sword straight into his mouth. Of course the bastard clenches its teeth on it! I grumble, kick off its chin and slide my steel out of the confines of its unworthy chops. I'm high in the air now, but this guy is looking at me with its red eyes, waiting to get a taste of lil' ol' me! … Well too bad! I slam my sword on its head, jump off its forehead and then slash my sword into his head again. I do that about three more times until he starts snapping at me, and then I have to pull back because I don't want my legs to be devoured by this... Thing. I manage to stand back on a banister, but then the thing shoots a ball of blue fire at me and the first thing that goes through my mind is that I've got to get out of the damn way.

So I do.

And now the banister that I was standing on has burst into a million pretty flames~! The Bahamut lets out a roar fit for a king and the flaming bars start falling down. Right on top of Sayuri, to be precise. Now I at least trust her enough to move out of the way. ...And the banisters are falling, and they're falling, and Sayuri's pointing her wand at them but she's not doing anything... Oh fine! Before my daughter roasts, I dash over to where she is and I grab her corset, lifting her in the air and then tossing her on another banister, concurrent to her screams. There's fire and flaming buildings everywhere. And smoke. Lots of smoke. But I'm standing on a banister higher than what she's on. This is war now. I'm going to destroy this beast.

I jump down again on top of it with the intent to make it disappear, but it nudges my body forward (more like rams my ass) and before he can get a chance to actually devour me, I maintain my balance in midair as he's running forward and I'm just giving him chops with my sword. ...Until I realize he's about to do something I don't like. I've been around Bahamut long enough to know what he's capable of. I do a back-flip back down to the ground and I hold my katana with both of my hands, watching it illuminate a purple light. I wave my sword around in a circular motion and this thing lets out the most high pitched scream I think I have had the pleasure of witnessing. Like, I can see the sound waves vibrating and that ridiculous foolishness...

And then right before my eyes, mini-versions of this thing appear out of nowhere and I smirk. "Well, we have something in common," I mutter, swinging my sword in my right hand. "I have a dysfunctional family too."

Oh yeah, I don't think our friend here likes that one too much! Bahamut flies backwards, fluttering his wings. And of course wind tries to knock me off my feet, but I stand my ground. I'm not weak like some people are. Where the hell is Sayuri anyway? I launch back at the beast, getting him in the nose in midair, and then flipping and getting his ass again. I can tell he's tired! He can barely keep up with me now. Or maybe it's just that I'm being unfair again and I'm using my speed to get the upper hand. Oh well! I grunt, swinging my sword to the left and then I slam it down into his head. It tumbles down the the ground, knocking down building after building and brown metal thing after brown metal thing.

I jump down, just to secure myself. I just can't contain how badass I am. Bahamut starts to fidget around and he roars out. I almost think he's trying to say something. Wait for it... Wait for it... "Infuriating woman! I will not end up like your mother!" Bingo.

In response to that, I chuckle and put my katana over my shoulder. "Dude, my mother wasn't so hideous. Can't you tell by looking at me?"

Angry, this thing flies up into the air, and I know exactly what it wants to do. He wants to do an overdrive, which is just not cool. I look up, and then I jump in the air. I know I can't jump as high as he's flying, but Sayuri looks down at me from the banister she's on and I grab her hand. She knows what I want, and she throws me up higher. I go for the hit, but this thing smacks me right in my side, which makes me fall back down to the ground. Sayuri's waiting for me, though. She puts her hands out in front of her, like she's trying to launch me back up by my feet.

Heh. Smart girl.

I get my footing right and then I'm up again. Except this thing has just flown straight into the atmosphere, and I know Sayuri alone can't get me that high. Just when I think I need to use some damn magic (I hate magic, seriously I do) my body starts to glow and Princess Renata appears next to me, pointing her index finger in the air before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, giving me an extra boost. And then after that, Naira and Defina appear, putting their hands out and near their stomach, pushing me up some more. That's what I'm talking about! Help the hero out~! I can't do a victory dance just yet. I can see Bahamut's mouth shining blue and stuff, and before I know it I fly up past a building and Lu's standing in it.

She grabs my hand and the swings me up into the sky, so now I've got all the momentum I need. Bahamut's looking down at me, I'm looking down at him, and before I really get a chance to say something, a giant blast of blue fire escapes from his mouth, accompanied by a show of electric blue light and frightening sound. I don't even flinch. My grip tightens on my sword and I slash straight through that stuff. Now it's only me and him!

I prepare my sword for the ultimate justice and I throw it straight through that monster. It stops moving, I crash back down to the ground on my feet, and I put my hand out to catch my katana. Bent over with a rose in my mouth, I close my eyes, sheathing my sword dramatically.

"Torture is an art. And you are going to be my greatest masterpiece!"

I cut Bahamut in half while I was in the air, you know. Straight through. And the two pieces of him should be falling to the ground right... I clutch both of my fists and they glow a bright purple. The gigantic pieces behind me stop in midair—mostly to stop all of the people screaming. I twist my hands in the air, and then the pieces explode in a rainbow of multicolored flower petals. I tap my foot on the ground, dancing to a song in my head. I turn around and point my index-finger outwards, and then I twirl around, the flower petals turning razor sharp.

Now people are screaming again.

They better shut up, or I'll give them something to scream about!

Waving my arms around, the flower petals lodge into buildings, into the ground, but never into people. They do, however, kill all of the Bahamut babies and Wicked Spawn. I throw my hands up into the air gracefully, and all the flower petals disappear. Ah, beauty. Because I'm still standing here with my eyes closed and with my hands clasped together by my heart, people are looking at my crazy. I open my eyes and Lu's standing right next to me. Aww.

"You know," she says, glaring at me. "You don't have to be a shit stain on life and try to show off, right?"

I glance at her, cracking my fingers. "You're here because I _want _you here. Remember that."

"Fuck you."

I tilt my head, but not before I let off one of my trademark smiles. You know, Lucrecia makes me laugh. "Oh, you will, eventually, but for right now let's talk business. I could kill you right now if I want to. Luckily for you, you're not worth the trouble. If you get in the way, well, how should I say it? I get rid of my problems."

I am a singular point in time and space, I break the very laws of the universe itself.

Fixing the cuffs on my shirt, I proceed to twa la la over to my daughter, who is wide-eyed and waiting for me.


End file.
